Purple Dresses and Red Hair
by HyperMusic12
Summary: All because of a dress... Based off of episode 29 of Naruto Spin-Off: Rock Lee & His Ninja Pals. Smut. LeeGaara.


Love love love LeeGaara! There's just not enough of them, so I must do my part. Yoshi! As mentioned in the summary, this is based off episode 29 of the Spin-Off series. I just couldn't resist writing something after seeing Gaara in a dress. This is mature content, so no kiddies! Kiddies… Kiddies… Kitties… Kitties!

* * *

"Are… Are you sure I'm supposed to wear this?" Gaara asked uncertainly, holding up the dress. He and Neji were alone in the changing room.

Neji sighed as he pulled up his skirt. "Lee is an idiot. Just humor him," he said, sounding defeated.

Gaara frowned. _Is this really how things work in this village?_ He slowly tugged at his robes, eyeing the purple dress warily. _I'm not the best with social interactions, but I'm pretty sure this is wrong._

He stripped down to his burgundy boxer briefs and hesitantly took a hold of the strange garment.

"How do I even put this on?" He asked.

Neji looked up as he was buttoning up his yellow jacket. He laughed quietly and went over to him. "Put your legs through here," he said and arranged the dress so that it was easier for Gaara to get it on. He pulled it up and helped him get his arms through the sleeves.

Gaara could feel his face heating up as Neji trapped him inside the dress by pulling up the zipper in the back. He fidgeted in the strange material.

"You actually look pretty good," Neji chuckled. "Gaara-Sama," he added.

Gaara hid his face behind his hand and groaned. "This is embarrassing."

They both jumped as someone came through the door.

"Neji, Gaara-kun, are you ready?" Lee asked. He was wearing a green shirt and jeans.

Gaara's face heated up even more and he yanked the dress down to hide more of his pale legs. _This thing is too damn short._

"He'll need help with his hair," Neji said as he slipped his shoes on and left.

Lee looked over at him, his eyes darkening at the sight before him. He grinned.

"You look great, Gaara-kun," he said, approaching him.

Gaara shook his head frantically and glared down at the floor. He yanked the dress down even more. "I don't…"

Lee chuckled and moved to stand behind him. "I'm serious," he said quietly. His voice was sounding more husky than usual.

Gaara jumped as he felt hands on his hips.

"It fits you really well," Lee said, letting his hands slide up and down his sides.

He could feel Gaara's body stiffen and he paused, waiting for him to lash out, but Gaara kept completely still. He moved his hands back down to his hips and squeezed. Gaara gasped, still not moving.

_He's not trying to kill me. That's a good sign, right? _Lee took a breath, his jaw set with determination. _I'll just have to go for it. He looks way too hot dressed like this to just walk away! _He moved around to Gaara's front, placing his hand on his shoulder. He pushed him gently back until he was backed up against the closest wall.

Gaara's heart thumped wildly in his chest as Lee practically loomed over him. From this close, he could take in his scent. He smelled even better than Gaara had imagined. He bit his lip, way too nervous to look up.

"It fits well, even in the front," Lee said, running his hands over his stomach. "Accept maybe here," he chuckled, his thumb tracing over his clothed nipple.

Gaara visibly shuttered and let out a startled moan. He immediately looked up to see Lee's reaction. _What if he's disgusted?_ But Lee was smirking. He moved his finger over his nipple again, feeling it harden under his touch. Gaara's back arched slightly and he inhaled sharply.

"It is even the perfect length," Lee said, moving his hands down to caress his bare thighs.

Gaara cried out, his hand going up to clutch at Lee's shirt. Lee moved his hands up and down over the soft skin, feeling it quake under his touch.

"L-Lee!" Gaara all but squeaked as his hands went further up and in to dance over his inner thighs. He could feel his knees buckling and his cock hardening.

Lee hummed in answer, moving even closer to him. _He's not stopping me._ He moved his head so that he could nip at Gaara's ear. Gaara shuttered even harder than before and moaned before he could stop himself. Lee's hands paused when he felt the edges of Gaara's boxer briefs. "Though you seem to be wearing the wrong undergarments, Gaara-kun," he said.

Gaara whimpered as his fingers slid under the material and even further up his thighs. _Oh, my god. Did I really just make that sound?_ He pressed his back further against the wall, trying to steady himself. His cock was getting hard quite fast now and he was mortified.

"T-There's no way I'm wearing panties!" he hissed.

Lee laughed quietly against his ear. "Maybe next time," he said.

"That- ahh!" Gaara cried out as Lee's fingers brushed over his cock. His hips bucked forward.

Lee's smirk widened as he dropped down to his knees. Gaara's eyes widened.

"What are you- nngh!"

Lee had pushed the dress up and started kissing along his thigh. He moved his lips all the way up his leg and Gaara could feel his hot breath over his clothed cock. Lee nuzzled his nose against him and Gaara's knees buckled even more. He had to lean one hand against Lee's shoulder for support.

He cried out as Lee suddenly reached into his boxer briefs to tug his cock down one leg hole, freeing him. He gave the tip a lick. Gaara's hips jerked forward and he let out a strangled hiss. Lee licked him a few more times before taking him into his mouth. Gaara cried out louder, his grip tightening on his shoulder.

"F-Fuck," he gasped.

Lee sucked on him and bobbed his head up and down. He wasn't exactly sure what he was doing since he had never done this before, but Gaara was moaning. He would take that as a good sign. _Just do what you would want done to yourself… Or something like that._ He tried to get more of him in his mouth, but the briefs were getting in the way. He pulled back with a growl and yanked them down.

"L-Lee!" Gaara protested, now completely exposed.

"Shh," Lee hushed him, pushing the dress back up, and took him back into his mouth.

Gaara's head fell back against the wall and he moaned. His hips twitched as Lee's hand caressed his balls. His cock was throbbing urgently and Lee took him further in, choking slightly. He was starting to taste, what he assumed to be Gaara's pre-cum. His own cock pulsed eagerly in his jeans. He pulled back so that he could breath more easily and started pumping him. He started suckling gently on his balls. Gaara keened loudly, his nails digging painfully into Lee's shoulder. Lee continued to pleasure him, not minding the pain at all. In fact, it encouraged him to keep going. _I must be doing something right._ He swiped his finger over Gaara's leaking tip and reached his free hand back to give his ass a gentle squeeze.

Gaara moaned even louder than before, his back arching. Lee's callused hands were rough against his skin, but fuck, did it feel amazing.

"Nn, Lee," he groaned.

Lee pulled back from beneath the short dress so that he could see Gaara's face. He was pleased to find that his cheeks were flushed bright red and his mouth was open and panting. Gaara's dark rimmed eyes were closed and there was sweat dripping down his temple. Lee could feel his jeans tightening more.

_I want to give him more pleasure. I want to hear him make more sounds, but how? _He thought back to a strange conversation he had had with Kiba and Shino:

"_You've never tried it?" Kiba asked, almost disbelieving. "It feels amazing!" _

"_I've never thought about it before," Lee admitted with a frown. _

"_Shino sticks his fingers inside me all the time," Kiba said and Shino's cheeks turned pink._

"_**Kiba**__." _

"_WWWhat? It's true," Kiba shrugged at his lover. "You should try it, Lee. Really." _

_Lee tapped his chin thoughtfully. "So I could do that to another guy and he would like it?" _

_Kiba snickered. "Who do you plan on doing it to- Neji?" _

_Lee laughed. "No. I like someone else."_

"_Then who-"_

* * *

Gaara's moans brought Lee back from his thoughts. _Will he like it?_ He hesitated, before growing determined again. _Yoshi! I'll try it and if he hates it, I'll let him shave my eyebrows off and I'll walk around the village on my hands 500 times! _

He took a finger into his mouth and sucked on it, before lifting one of Gaara's legs and placing it over his shoulder. Gaara looked a little panicked for a second, but Lee took his cock back into his mouth, thoroughly distracting him. He threaded his fingers in Lee's hair and pulled him closer. Lee groaned and gagged slightly.

Fumbling a bit, he took his wet finger and rubbed it at Gaara's entrance. He could feel Gaara tense and let out a startled sound. He didn't try to stop him though. Lee continued to circle over his entrance, feeling it twitch under his touch. _Just go for it._ He slowly started pushing his finger in, surprised at how hot and tight it was.

Gaara tensed again and whined in protest. _Oh, god. Oh, god. His finger! His finger is inside me!_

Lee sucked harder on his cock and Gaara's free hand scrambled against the wall for purchase. He didn't know how much longer he could stand. Lee placed his other hand against his hip to help steady him. His finger started moving in and out slowly and Gaara could only moan helplessly.

"_Lee_," he gasped.

Lee hummed in reply, loving the way Gaara squirmed so erotically against him. He dug his finger in further and Gaara whimpered desperately. He was so close already.

"Oh, god. Lee! _Lee_!" He all but screamed as he came.

Lee's eyes widened and he choked as his mouth was flooded with hot cum. He did his best to swallow it, cringing at the bitter taste. He pulled back as Gaara stilled himself and took his finger out. He let Gaara's leg down. Gaara slid to the floor, his legs shaking too much to hold him up anymore. He closed his eyes, his breath coming out in sharp gasps.

Lee wiped his mouth clean. _I did it! I made Gaara orgasm!_ He grinned, wincing slightly as his jaw protested. He made to get up, but Gaara tugged at his sleeve, effectively halting him. Gaara's eyes looked hazy and he was still panting.

"Gaara-kun…"

Gaara was at a loss for words, but he knew he didn't want Lee to go. "Lee…"

"Gaara-kun, I-"

There was sudden banging on the door and they both jumped. "What are you guys doing in there, Lee?!" Tenten cried. "If he doesn't want to wear the dress, then you can't make him!"

Lee laughed quietly and even Gaara smiled a bit, his cheeks flushing bright red. Lee helped Gaara up and he tugged his briefs back up.

"Here," Lee said grinning and handed Gaara a wig with pigtails that matched his hair.

Gaara frowned a bit, but slid it on with trembling hands.

"Lee! Hurry up!" Tenten called.

"Coming!" Lee called back.

Gaara stumbled towards the door, tugging at the hem of his dress again. He looked back to see that Lee wasn't following.

"Um, give me a minute," he grinned sheepishly, indicating the problem in his jeans.

Gaara's cheeks flushed even more and he nodded quickly before leaving.

Neji watched Gaara curiously as he came out of the changing room. He looked quite flustered and his cheeks were burning like crazy. This was certainly to be expected considering he was wearing a dress. Lee came out a few minutes later looking flustered as well. His lips were red and a bit swollen. _The hell…?_

* * *

Neji continued to observe them as they went through the ridiculous skit and after. Something strange was going on. Gaara kept blushing every time he made eye contact with Lee.

_Oh... Oh!_ Neji's eyes widened. _Lee, you didn't! He's the Kazekage, for Kami's sake!_

Neji tugged Lee aside when he got the chance. "Lee!" He hissed. "What did you do to Gaara?"

Lee blushed and grinned. "You are always so observant."

"He's the Kazekage, you idiot!" He cried. "You can't go around doing stuff to him!"

"But, Neji! He was wearing a _dress_," he whined. "I could not help myself. Plus, he did not try to stop me! I would have certainly backed off if he said to."

Neji sighed in exasperation. "Look, if it wasn't someone of such importance to the alliance of our villages, I wouldn't be saying anything, but you- you had _sex_ with the Kaze-"

"We did not have sex," Lee said quickly. "We just-"

"I don't need to know!" Neji said, growing a little pink. "The point is…" He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Ugh- just don't piss him off and cause everyone trouble!"

"Hai!" Lee said, grinning.

"Lee! Neji!" Tenten called. "What are you guys doing?!"

Lee hurried over to her and a blushing Gaara. He could see Lee saying something energetically to them and he had a feeling they would be doing another costume change soon.

* * *

I'm just a pervert...


End file.
